welcome_to_bloxburg_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
New
Changelog : Latest: 0.7.9 This changelog lists out some updates of Welcome to Bloxburg. Version 0.7.9 * Added golf cart. * Added swings, trampolines and various playground items. * Added glass roofs. * Added more materials. * Improved wall texture alignment. * Changed donation limit. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.8b * Added bulldoze tool in build mode. * Added mood boost confirmation prompt. * Increased tree watering duration. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.8a Main Article: Changelog/Independence Day Event * Re-added fireworks! * Added bulldoze tool in build mode. * Added mood boost confirmation prompt. * Increased tree watering duration. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.7 * ONE BILLION VISITS! Everyone who've played will receive an exclusive trophy and 100 Blockbux. * Added clone tool in Build Mode. * Added gardening skill, several plants, flowers and pots. * Changed lighting mode. Some lamp configurations might look too bright now. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.6 * Added gardening skill, several plants, flowers and pots. * Added party invite and donation permission setting. * Build permission now required to change pictures. * Guests can no longer take food in display cases. * Improved roof generation algorithm. * Several interface changes. * Changed lighting mode. Some lamp configurations might look too bright now. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.5 * Added more foods. * Added commercial appliances. * Added fryers and display cases. * Added Chinese and Korean translations. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.4 * Added basements. * Added new stairs and fences. * Added different pool depths. * Added more materials. * Fences can now be used as stair railings. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.3 * Removed snow, ice rink and fireworks. * Added stylish chair, stool and large sofa. * Added wall mounted flags. * Minor UI changes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.2 * Added fireworks, lasers and party supplies. * Added new cars; Noobus Superior and Noobus Limousine. * Added 3x3 ice skating block. * Removed Christmas decorations. * Major UI layout changes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.1 : Main article: Changelog/Christmas Event * Winter is here and Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added winter and Christmas decorations and furniture. * Added snowballs (use by interacting with your character). * Added ice skating rink. * Added mining job. * Added ability to move and replace mailbox and trash bags. * Build grid now changes color for better visibility. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.7.0 * Moods now decrease slower when near friends. * Added Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Swedish and Dutch translations. * Added bunk beds and various new furniture. * Added chat tag option. * Added Blockbux category in build mode. * Removed Halloween items. * Custom heads are now supported. * Minor UI changes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.9 : Main article: Changelog/Halloween Event * Added Halloween and Fall items. * Added more build mode materials. * Added new bathtubs and bathroom accessories. * Picking up multiple food items will place them on a tray. * Added ability to restore default object appearance. * Removed Erase Data button. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.8 * Added laundering, bed-making and other various household interactions. * Improved character behavior. * Improved save format for plots. * Added ability to buy unlocked trophies. * Redesigned some interfaces. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.7 * Added fountains and various other items. * Added language setting (more languages coming soon). * Changed customer chat bubbles. * Redesigned Build Mode setting tab. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.6 Main Article: Changelog/Independence Day Event * Added fireworks, tents, camping equipment, garage doors and new furniture. * Added new menu for changing pictures. * Added ability to roast marshmallows over fireplaces. * Added build-mode category for newly added items. * Added radio volume setting. * Campsite tents now work. * Vehicles no longer collide. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.5 * Expanded and overhauled the map. * Improved vehicle suspension and handling. * Added two new cars; Bloxus TS and Bloxavor 4x4. * Added gas station, campsite and observatory. * Added street and traffic lights. * Instrument melodies are unlocked as your Music level increases. * Vehicles won't despawn if parked on plot or parking spot. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.4 * Added phones! * Added ability to order food and invite players to your house. * Added new furniture items. * Changed window and door placement system. * Added top down view in Build Mode when holding Space. * Grid in Build Mode can now be toggled by pressing H. * Parked cars will despawn after 5 minutes. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.3 * Added ceiling fans. * Added more food. * Added new windows, doors, kitchen appliances and furniture. * Should now be easier to join friends. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.2 *Added more Food. *Added kitchen cabinets and counters. *Added modular object sets. *Revamped cooking system. *Optimized icon resolution. *Improved room finding algorithm. *Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.1 * Holiday event ended. * Added new furniture and windows. * Added confirmation for selling expensive objects. Toggleable in Options. * Roommate Building can now be disabled in Options. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.6.0b * Added Fireworks. Version 0.6.0a : Main article: Changelog/Christmas Event * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * You can now allow others to build on your plot. * Added Quick Paint on PC. * Added Undo and Redo for some actions in Build Mode on PC. * Added Search bar in Build Mode. * Added Power Box for toggling all lights on the plot. * Added new furniture items. * Added Vehicle Suspension, Build Mode Time and Weather settings. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.9 : Main article: Changelog/Christmas Event * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added Winter and Christmas decoration. * Added fireplaces. * Added two new prebuilt houses. ** Peaceful Living ** Small Suburban * Added radio in vehicles for "Unlocked Stereo" gamepass. * Added repeat button in Playlist Menu. * Custom songs now save. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.8 * Added Hip, Gable, Gambrel, Curved and Slanted roofs. * Added award for reaching promotion level 50 in a job. * Changed customer queuing behavior. * Re-balanced job earnings. * Halloween event ended. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.7 : Main article: Changelog/Halloween Event * Added Halloween and Fall items. * Added ability to pay bills in house tab. * Reduced door clipping when open. * Added automatic door sensors. * Improved room finding and polygon filling algorithm. Version 0.5.6 * Reduced bills for premium members. * You can now have multiple jobs. * Added Woodcutter and Janitor job. * Added premium tag in chat. * Added new prebuilt house. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.5 * Added Large Plot gamepass. * Added elevators. * Improved R15 morphing. * Several optimization changes. Version 0.5.4 * Added new and improved starter house. * Removed fireworks. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.3 * Added fireworks for the 4th of July. * Added candles and several decorative items. * Rain sounds now muffled when inside. * Animated Tom. * Modified bill cost algorithm. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.2 * Performance improved. * Modified vehicle handling. * Unlocked Stereo can be used at Night Club. * Added Quad Bike. * Added House Bills. * Added Parking Garage. * Added jumps. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.5.1 * Added package support. Version 0.5.0 * Added R15 support. * Added different ages (Kid, Teen, Adult). * Added character customization. * Added wardrobes. * Added dressers. * Automatic toggles to ignore collisons. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.9 * Sliding doors added. * Added "Advanced Placing" gamepass. * Glass door color can now be changed. * Curtains now work on doors. * Improved rectangular floor rendering. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.8 * New fences. * Air conditioning. * New rotate in build mode. * Empty shelves. * Oval mirrors. * New computers. * New lighting options. * Performance updates. * Lag improvements. * New mood boost. * Date on time stamp included. * Alarms now work. * Work GUI now only shows on weekdays. Version 0.4.7 * Added curtains. * Added shutters. * New Decor (barrels and bottles). * New neon party pillar. * Added Ramps. Version 0.4.6 * New pillars. * New window frames. * New fences. * New Premium chat. * Palm tree added. * Bug fixes and improvements. Version 0.4.5 * Added rain weather. * Bug fixes. * Added the 'Closed' Sign option. * Added garbage bin in decorations * New $75,000 Pre-built house. * Cinematic Cameras shot on Main Menu. * Pressing enter after typing won't accept party invites anymore. Version 0.4.3 * Testing mobile, tablet and gamepad support. * Holiday event ended. * Added doorbells and the ability to knock on doors. * Added Pyramid roof type. * Changed equipment frame. * Vehicles can now be removed from your plot. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.2 * Added New Years Fireworks! * Added Showers. * Added several new decorations. * Improved triangulation algorithm. * Testing mobile and tablet support. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.4.1 Main Article: Changelog/Christmas Event * Testing mobile and tablet support. * Bloxburg is now covered in snow! * Added special Christmas items. * Christmas music in Main Menu and radios. * Added "Starter Pack" for new players. * Added ability to block players from entering your property. * Improved motorcycle and bike handling. * Added dialogue to some NPCs. * Major bug fixes. Version 0.3.5 * Added BFF supermarket. * Added two new jobs. * Added ability to donate money. * Various bug fixes. Version 0.3.4 * Added cars. * Major bug fixes.